


Offspring

by Lurking98



Category: GreedFall
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Sad, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking98/pseuds/Lurking98
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet
Kudos: 13





	1. Sickness

It had been days since the battle on Anemhaid and the life on Teer Fradee goes on, moving and forgetting about how a New God almost was born.

The cities of Hikmet and Theleme began to reveal and patch up their secrets and mistakes. Whilst under Dunncas´s leadership the Natives found their way back on healing the nature once been nearly destroyed. While the Coin Guard started to search for any other traitor who dear to throw their honor again. Even the Nauts started to realize how their secrets nearly make them look menacing to the other factions started to reveal their inventions.

On the other side New Serene wasn´t moving forward, instead, it mourn the death of their Governor, Constantin D´ Orsay, and wonder who was going to fill the new role he left behind. At first many nobles, hungry with power, signed up for the task only to back off at the frightening words of the Legate, nobody dare to challenger, not after what she had to do and what she will do in order to maintain peace among their allies.

De Sardet knew that they need a new Governor, someone who will keep the peace she had bring. Madam de Morange was her first and only reliable option, but she refused wit the words “It´s not my place anymore” and De Sardet did not insist, she wasn´t going to force her, knowing all the responsibilities and pressure that will take to accept the role.

Petrus once asked her why not to take the role while only to be amazed by the answer she gave her “This was the role of Constantine, I´ve already took his life and I´m not going to dare to take more from his hands”. Leaving them with the only option to send a message and wait, to wait for an answer of the Prince D´Orsay even if it took it months for an answer, it wasn´t ideal yet they didn´t have any other options.

Still something in De Sardet wanted to know what the reaction of her uncle will be. Will he blame her for the dead of his son? Will he come to the island? Will he be unbothered and send someone to be they new governor? Will he be admitting all his vile schemes and mourn the dead of his son? So, there she was writing him a message hopping that the words in written reach him in a way the voice and actions of Constantin never did.

It was her third attempt to rewrite the letter and still wasn´t satisfied with the outcome, her frustration made her throw away the ink on the paper. Holding a scream, she ripped the paper in her hands, and with quick steps she step away from her desk. Kurt who was watching her in silent couldn´t hold his laugh.

\- What the heck did that paper to ya?- he chuckled but he stopped when he saw her cast a magic spell be thrown at him – Greenblood? – confusion covered his face. He never had seen her that way before not even when she came back from the bloody mountain with the body of Constantin in her back and covered in blood. – Are you okay?

De Sardet tried to answer only to be surprised by tears and nausea, she raced to the window and empty her stomach, Kurt was already behind her massing her back and mumbling somethings she couldn´t understand.

\- I´m sorry Kurt – she said as soon she recover her calmness – Lately I hadn´t feel well at all, I think my body is responding physically to what happened.

\- Have ya seen a doctor yet? – his worried tone didn´t go unnoticed to her – Only you forced yourself to work so hard despite what happened. Everyone has their limits and maybe you reached yours.

\- Maybe – she agreed – But if I stop now, I fear I fall into madness. As soon as I finish this letter, I get some rest.

\- That didn´t answer my question Greenblood – Kurt growled and De Sardet nodded.

\- Aphra drag me to one a couple days ago but he didn´t notice something abnormal.

Kurt didn´t insist, instead he gave her a worried look and bring her water. Only the Enlighted knew what was in her mind and he didn´t want to pressure her, still he wanted to figure out what was going with her, at least physically. He managed to convince her to sleep, not without resistance, and went to search for someone who could tell what might be happen to her body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skin to skin. 
> 
> Their bodies morphing in to one as they should be.

Kurt wasn´t a fool, he knew perfectly Greenblood was lying to him, yet he decided to go along with it, the tremendous amount of pressure she was facing made him a little less snarky at least to her. Since they found out about how Doctor Asili poisoned Constantine, De Sardet had been a little a mistrustful with all the doctors, even when her wounds were too serious to be healed by her own magic, instead she looked for Aphra or Siora to attend her injuries and Kurt expected that to be a problem in the future, when she were older or at least when she passed all the madness that suffocate her.

But now it was a problem and he wasn't going to wait if she got better or not, he was going to ensure the health of his dearest friend. For that reason, he went to look for Siora, back in their travels he saw her attend to that scary woman when she got shoot, and maybe she could heal or tell what was happening with his Greenblood.

His steps take him to the palace, where all his friends were resting, courtesy of Greenblood, hoping they didn't leave her until things were sorted out. Siora was eager to leave but she didn´t had the heart to drift away when her dearest _carants_ were suffering, Kurt never had the attention to said it but he was grateful that she had stayed in their moment of weakness. With soft knocks he called at her door and when she open it, she welcomed him with a smile.

\- _Carants_ , what bring you here?

\- I think you could help me with something.

* * *

_Skin to skin._

_Their bodies morphing in to one as they should be. So different yet so similar, one strong and one weak, but unsure who were supposed to be then. She could fell how his hands explored her body, the daintiness in his touch made her feel so fragile, although she didn´t dislike it, it made her feel loved, cherished, like she must be protected from the world._

_\- My lucky star – he muttered in her ear – I love you._

_She wanted to reply but her voice was gone, instead strangled sounds came from her mouth, and knowing he could steal the words of her beloved cousin it made him feel fantastic. His affections to her body keep growing every second. Her body and mind was beyond ecstasy, yet she wanted more, she was eager to show his sweet prince how blessed he was making her feel._

_She moves her hands around his body, trying to get him closer, she needs him, in a desperate way. Her hands travel to her hair, making him groan as she plays with his branches, they look good on him, even when the malichor left him scarred she doesn´t mind it. In fact, she sees him more handsome than ever, stronger, and mightier._

_She senses someone calling her but she doesn´t want to go, and it doesn´t matter how hard try to ignore the calls of her name, everything begins to disappear, shadows take her prince away from her, leaving her exposed and weak. She tries to move but she can´t, someone is dragging her, and she cannot fight it._

* * *

\- Greenblood! – Kurt brings her back to reality – Are you okay? You were having a nightmare.

It took De Sardet a few seconds to compose herself from her dream before answering him. She looked around and saw Siora greeting her from the door, surprising her deeply.

\- Siora, it´s good to see you but why are you in my room? – her eyes travelled to Kurt again, already knowing the answer.

\- I´m here to check on you _carants_ , Kurt told me you have been sick lately.

\- Before you say something about being fine and healthy – he replied before she had opportunity to – I´m not gonna keep bringing doctors or shamans until you accept to be attended.

\- Fine, – she growled – but let´s do it quickly.

Kurt seemed pleased as De Sardet left her bed and went to Siora. The _doneigad_ asked the questions she tried to avoid with the doctors; How was she feeling? What were her symptoms? Was she eating? Was she sleeping? And so on. De Sardet bitted her tongue, she knew Siora meant well and she didn´t deserve all ger grumpiness, she was there because she cared, for her, so she answered to all of her questions and request like an obedient child.

A smile appeared on Siora´s lips, guessing that her friend scolded herself, when Kurt told her she was sick she expected her to look a worse, even so she looked different from being sick, somehow she managed to look lively despite all her symptoms. Realization hit her like a rabid Andríg, she jumped in her place and quickly running downstairs, her sudden rush startling bot of her friends, and then she came back with a bunch of flowers in her hands.

\- Smell this _carants_ – she commanded.

\- Siora? – Kurt called her not covering the worry on his voice – What is going on? Why she needs to smell it?

\- Please _carants_ – she ignored Kurt – I can only tell what really happening after you smell this.

De Sardet hesitated but the worried look on her friends forced to do it.

\- What is the smell of the flowers? – Siora asked her.

-I think they smell sweet. – the gaze of her friend told her to keep talking – Almost like a dessert, I might be exaggerating but I think I could eat me right now… Are these poisonous? Because they are making me hungry.

\- You can eat them. – and before Siora could say something else De Sardet bite one of the flowers, her sense didn´t lie to her, they tasted delicious. Siora left a laugh scape her lips as she looked at her friend, her gaze wandering between happiness and worry. – _Carants_ , I believe you are pregnant.

\- What? – Kurt yelled.

De Sardet was perplexed, she though she misheard her but the serious look on Siora´s face didn't lie. She couldn't talk not even blink, like she was under a spell. She heard Kurt asking something about how she could know but her mind started to drift away to the night when she and her escaped from their reality right after he was cured, when he was an on ol menawi.

“My lucky star” his voice echoed in her mind, she remember his gentle touch, his warm and his love all over her. She wanted to throw up, the flower on her mouth now tasted like poison, she tossed it to the other side to the room, and desperately tried to compose herself but her mind didn´t let her, instead it showed the face of Constantine and his last words “But for you, for us! So, we may free at last!” now having a different meaning. Did he knew? De Sardet asked herself. Maybe he did and he did what he did it to be free with her and their child and she killed him in cold blood and when she was so close to lose her sanity a pair of hands dragged her back to reality.

\- Greenblood! – it was Kurt! – Are you… - he stopped knowing she couldn´t be fine, not now.

\- Siora, how can be sure? - De Sardet asked her, hiding her true emotions.

\- Those flowers are famous among animals, female animals to be exactly, but they don't eat them frequently. – her voice was filled with tension as if she were afraid to scare her beyond, she already was– Only when they are expecting they dare to eat them. It was clear to me when you ate it, I can smell nothing and if I ate them it would taste awful to me.

De Sardet stand up of her place and went to the window, she observe how the people walked among the street, how they talked to each other, how they seemed to be at ease with their lives and she wondered how long will that remain. The next Governor will be able to maintain peace, will she or he listen to her advice? Or they´ll be filled with greed? But there was no way of knowing any of it, still she could do something about it, she could ensure the security of the people and her unborn child, all she had to do it was to play the role of Governor and if that didn't please her uncle he could go to hell.

\- I think I will take the role of Governor – she said to no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
